


Shattered Perceptions

by WriteVWrong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteVWrong/pseuds/WriteVWrong
Summary: For 7 years, Daenerys Targaryen has been trying to rebuild her life, for herself and her daughter. Little does she know it'll soon all be for naught.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new series, really hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think in the comments. Feedback and criticism is much appreciated. Also, I'm looking for a Beta to give my work a once over before they're published. If anyone is interested, please let me know.

New Beginnings

 

When Daenerys Targaryen woke that morning, she wished she hadn’t. She wished she was still sleeping. That she went back in time, to 7 years ago, so she could see him again. Her husband. Her first husband. Today she was meant to be celebrating. It was her little girls 7th birthday. What else was she supposed to do? She had to be strong for little Lyarras. On this day, 7 years ago, her life began anew. But it also ended when she was told her husband, Jon Snow, was dead. 

“Missing In Action” was the correct term that was used when military officials came to her, just hours after she had given birth. He was on mission to a location she wasn’t allowed to know about. When she asked why, she was told it was classified. “How could it be classified? My husband is a regular soldier.” She had said. This was met with a curious look from the two men that were talking to her. “What do you think your husband did, exactly, Miss Targaryen?” One of them asked. His name was Lieutenant Thorne. She had said simply that he was a soldier for the Nights Watch. This was met with another curious look from both Thorne and his compatriot. “You don’t know what the Nights Watch are, do you?” He asked. To this, Daenerys only shook her head.

Daenerys didn’t like to look back on that memory. The person she loved, the person she trusted most, the person who she thought would never lie to her, did exactly what she had feared. But Daenerys had decided she was done feeling sorry for herself, so she got out of bed, making sure not wake her snoring husband. She was lucky she found a guy like Daario. 21, recently widowed and new mother. Many men would get to know her, but as soon as they found out she had a kid, gone. Daario stuck around though. They’ve been married for 4 and a half years, so obviously things were going well. She loved him, and he loved her, but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being dishonourable to Jon. But Jon is dead. And Daario is alive. 

It was 7 AM, and she had to get her daughter ready for school. And cook her a special birthday breakfast. A full English, just for her little girl. When she went out to the kitchen after having showered and gotten herself dressed, she was surprised to see Lyarras already sitting at the kitchen counter, all dressed ready for school and going over her homework from the night before, making sure she hadn’t made any mistake one final time.

“What are you doing up so early sweetie?” Daenerys asked. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, as Lyarras would often wake up before her mother and stepfather. “I couldn’t sleep very well and I had a nightmare.” Lyarras replied, not taking her attention off some tricky maths puzzles. “What were you dreaming about?” She asked well frying the bacon and making the eggs.

“A wolf.” This surprised Daenerys, as her late husband had a fascination with wolves, or more accurately, Direwolves. “What type of wolf honey?”

“A big white one. It was absolutely huge. Almost as big as a pony.” Lyarras said with fascination. A big white wolf the size of a pony? It can’t possibly be a Direwolf. She’d never heard of them before. That can’t be it. She was brought out of her thoughts when her daughter started speaking again. “Mummy?” 

“Yes petal?”

“After school, can we go to the park?”

“Only if you do all your homework.”

“All my homework is done.”

“The whole weeks? Lyarras, it’s only Tuesday. You just got it yesterday. Why’d you do it all?” Daenerys asked, astonishment creeping into her face and into her voice.

“Cause I got bored. And Uncle Sam says whenever he gets bored, he does some work. That’s why he’s always working” Lyarras said matter of factly. Only seven years old and understanding the world for adults. Makes me proud. And scared. I only wish Jon could be here to see this. I only wish Jon was here. With me. With us.

“Well, in that case, yes, we can go to the park after school. Luckily it’s only a half day, so you’ll be finished at lunch time? How about you and I go for a picnic at the park?” Dany suggested in her contagiously happy mood. Lyarras only nodded as she started to eat her Full English. “What about Daario? Is going to join us?” Lyarras asked. 

“I’m afraid not honey, your fathers working today. Speaking of which, he should be up by now.” So now that her little dragon’s appetite was sated for the morning, Daenerys went to wake up her husband. When she opened the door, he was on his phone, which he then promptly turned off and put away, hoping she wouldn’t notice. Why’d he do that? He’s not hiding anything from me, is he? Deciding to let it slide, she just give him a look that said ‘get your arse out of bed now.’ Which he promptly did. As he was getting dressed, he asked his wife who was taking Lyarras to school today. “I will” she said. She liked taking her daughter to school. Old Town Primary School was one of the best schools in England, even if it were just a public school. Students were constantly getting high grades, which put other schools to shame, especially the ones that cost you an arm and a leg. Daario only nodded, saying that he had to leave asap. So, almost as soon as he woke up, he was out of the house and in his car, speeding away from Dragonstone Estate. 

After preparing and eating a few pieces of toast for herself, Dany said it was time to go to school. So with that, Lyarras grabbed her backpack, which matched her lovely black and red uniform and followed her mother out the door, ready to begin a new day.


	2. Nightmare Or Reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter for you folks. I'm just going to come out and say it, don't expect daily updates. You've gotten two chapters in two days because I've had a bit of spare time laying around. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter and please read the noted at the end.

Nightmare Or Reality?

Lyarras was constantly distracted throughout the school day. Although today only consisted of three hours, her mind constantly wondered away from the educational aspects. Who could blame her? After receiving 25 house points for completing all her homework the day she got it and having it all correct, Lyarras was bored. Who could blame her. She had already finished the book her literary class was supposed to be reading. Whereas everyone else was 50 pages into Harry Potter And The Philosophers Stone, she had completed it. She was already halfway through Chamber Of Secrets. Lyarras loved school, the work she had to do being one of the main reasons. She just didn’t like that she found it too easy and completed it very quickly. That is why she was left bored half the time. 

As one of her classmates read the part of the book where Hermione Granger is talking about Nicolas Flamel, Lyarras’ attention was focused outside, to the schools playground. It was big. It had to be, considering Old Town Primary took in 750 students. 125 students per year, 25 per class. That was a lot of kids. Lyarras thought back to her nightmare from last night. She was in the woods near her estate, the Wolfswood. She was just walking through, not a care in the world. Then suddenly, she felt eyes on her, like she was being watched. She looked around, desperately trying to find the source of her growing discomfort. All around her, the woods were covered in snow. Thick, white, blankety snow. 

She was scared. She knew it was just a dream, but it felt so real. She could feel the cold, hear the snow crunching underneath her feat as she was walking, see the mist that was released from her mouth every time she breathed. And that’s when she saw them. Wolves. In the woods. There were at least a dozen of them, all standing in front of her. She was trapped, scared and alone. The animals were barring their at her, snarling, getting ready to pounce on a small, scared little girl. The wolves were huge, easily towering over her. They were black, grey, cream and golden. 12 of them. And they were hungry. The biggest one, one that was covered in pitch black fur and whose mouth was full of yellow, razor-sharp teeth, took one step forward, all the while growling menacingly. It went rigid, as though it had thought otherwise about harming her. But then it pounced.

Lyarras wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. She found that in her nightmare, she had no voice, only adding to her terror. Just as the great black beast was coming towards her, she saw the light around her go dark, before returning again. A giant piece of snow had crashed into the black wolf, jumping straight over her tiny little head. The black wolf yelped in pain as it collided with the snow covered ground. It was at that moment that Lyarra noticed that the giant piece of snow that had saved ‘dream’ life had a tail. A big tale. A long one. What kind of snow has a big long tail? Then she saw the paws spread out in the real snow, parted. 'A wolf. I’m looking at a big wolf'. All the other wolves at that point had scattered away, not wanting to be next. It was clear who the old alpha of the pack was. And it was clear now who was the new alpha. The white wolf let go of the black one, allowing the former alpha to scurry off, with only its pride injured. Then the white wolf howled. It was loud. A normal wolfs howl was loud, but this was on an entirely different level of loud. She swore she could see the branches on the tree shaking due to the howl. After what seemed like a lifetime, when in actuality it was probably no longer than a minute, the wolf ceased its howling. She suddenly felt lonely and afraid when it stopped, as though a part of her had been ripped from her body. She stood still, afraid that if she moved, the wolf would pounce on her instead. She tried to stay still, but in the end the weather and climate got to her, causing Lyarras to sneeze. Instantaneously, the wolfs head turned backwards, looking straight at her. Her purple eyes meeting its blood red, crimson ones. 

With a start, Lyarras jolted back into the present. Her literacy lesson had finished, which also signified the end of her half day. She gathered her books, pencil case and put it all into her school bag. Today was surprisingly sunny, considering it was in the middle of winter. Usually, it would be cold enough for snow, and that’s actually happened on several occasions. Lyarras bid her teacher, Mr Luwin, goodbye and walked out the school, towards her mothers car. As she was walking, she saw that her mother was on the phone, visibly upset. Lyarras opened the car door, got in, sat down and put on her seatbelt, waiting for her mum’s conversation to finish.

“What do you mean you aren’t going to be able to make it to her birthday?”

Pause.

“1 to 2 weeks? Are you effing kidding me?”

Pause.

“Why such short notice? And why today if all days, for you to go?”

Pause

“Whatever Daario, just forget it. We’re going to the park now, you know, cause it’s your daughters birthday? Have fun in Lys.” She disconnected he phone, and mumbling in frustration. “I’m sorry cupcake, I didn’t want for you to hear that.”

“It’s ok mum.” Lyarras replied. 

“No it’s not. I’m your mum, I shouldn’t have to lay my problems on your shoulders. You’re just a little girl.”

“I’m not little, I’m 7.” Lyarras said, being adorable when she was defiant. 

“Sure thing old lady. Ready to go to the park?”

Dany was met with several excited gasps of ‘yes yes yes’. Just like that, they were on their way to their local park, which always held a spot close to Dany’s heart. It was where Jon and her met, 11 years ago, both the tender age of 17. She would always go to the park whenever she felt alone, some part of her hoping to see Jon again, after all these years. It never happened before, so it wasn’t going to happen now. 

As they were making headway to the park, Daenerys’ car suddenly stopped in the middle of a junction. Panic immediately filled Dany, looking all around, making sure there were no cars. Thankfully there were none. She tried starting her car again, and all she got in reply was the engine attempting to turn on. It was a pathetic attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. This kept going on for a few minutes before she finally hit the steering wheel in frustration, causing the horn to go off. This caused both mother and daughter to jump slightly, but then falling into giggles afterwards. This session of laughter was short lived, as they both heard the telltale sign of a speeding car heading towards them. Dany look to her left, out of Lyarras’ window, to see such a thing coming straight towards them. The driver of the other car was really speeding. Dany hoped that they would see her stalled car and come to a stop. Much to her dismay however, she saw that the driver was in their phone, paying no attention to the road at all. Closer and closer and closer it came until Daenerys grabbed her daughter, attempting to shield her from the imminent impact of a speeding car. It was heading straight towards them, or more accurately, Lyarras. 'No, I can’t lose her. I won’t lose her. Not today. Not the same day as I had lost him'. Her pleas become more and more unlikely to come true, as the speeding car came closer and closer and closer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Comment and feedback is greatly appreciated. Any questions feel free to ask. Also, I apologise if there are some mistakes in regards to sentence structuring. I'm acatively looking for a Beta, so if any of you guys wanna give it a shot, please let me know.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. I love reading your comments, especially when it comes to your theories on what'll happen. And please ask me question if you have any. I like responding to them. Teehee.


	3. Send Me An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick forewarning, please be considerate with the feedback regarding this chapter. This chapter may confuse you at some parts, you'll know what I'm on about soon enough, but everything will be explained as this series goes on. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to hearing from you in the comments section.
> 
> Also an absolutely massive shoutout to Ghost_Is_Dope for being my Beta for this chapter. He seems to think he's been a bit pretentious with his suggestions and feedback, but in actuality he's made this chapter a lot better thanks to his feedback. Massive thank you to him.

Send Me An Angel 

When the impact came, it wasn’t as bad as she had first thought. She had assumed that due to the oncoming cars speed, the crash would’ve been more horrific. Daenerys had seen photos of cars after crashes and they were truly horrific. Some people survived, whilst most didn’t. Was this to be the fate of Daenerys and Lyarras? Moments before the dreaded impact, Dany gave one last look at the oncoming car. The driver looked away from his phone for a second, seeing her stalled car in front of him. Panic erupted on his face and that’s when the impact came. He tried to swerve right, but he still had a few inches before he managed to clear her car. He smashed right into the back-left side, causing her car to shake violently before tipping over onto its side.

Glass exploded from the windows due to the pressure of being tipped over. Both girls screamed in shock and terror more than pain as the shattered glass hit their faces, causing a few bloody grazes here and there. Their cut cheeks and foreheads were the least of their problems though, as when Daenerys tried to move, she found her leg to be trapped in some of the wreckage. As she tried to move, she felt agonising pain. Whilst the pain felt nowhere as bad as it was when she was giving birth, this was definitely up there on her list of worst feelings ever.

“Mum. Mummy! I’m scared Mummy. I’m so scared!” Lyarras wailed. Daenerys looked at her daughter, who like her was still upside down thanks to their seatbelt’s. “Shh, shh it’s going to be fine sweetie. Everything is going to be fine. Mummy loves you. Mummy loves you so much ok? You are my everything and I’ll get you out of this, ok?” Daenerys exclaimed. She needed to calm her daughter down, so if that meant telling a few lies to do so, then so be it. “But Mummy your leg. What about your leg?”

Daenerys hadn’t seen what had actually happened to her leg. When she looked, she gasped with horror. A large chunk of metal had gone through her leg. It had practically impaled her to the car, meaning if she wanted to, which she very much did, she wasn’t help to move. To escape. Even to help her daughter. She was stuck, bleeding and in so much pain, yet the only thing she cared about was her daughter. She needed to save her little girl. But she couldn’t. And that fucking frustrated her.

“HELP! Help, somebody please help us! Anybody! Oh Gods, PLEASE! Daenerys exclaimed, hoping that somebody would hear. Unfortunately it seemed unlikely as they were on a remote stretch of road. Suddenly, her car shook, almost as if something had hit it. It came again. And again. And again. Whatever it was, it seemed as though it was trying to tip the car over, back onto its wheels again. “Hello? Is someone there? Please help us!” Nothing. There was no more bumps. A few seconds she heard Lyarras scream. Turning her head to see what was happening, that’s when she saw them. Paws. Two large paws, on Lyarras’ door. It was a wolf. A giant bloody wolf! She heard a sniffing sound, getting more and more frantic as the sound got louder and louder. Suddenly the wolf howled loudly, as though it was frustrated. Why would it howl? Why would it be here? Then she pales with realisation. The blood. Her blood. It had smelt it. It was here because of the blood. 

With another loud howl, the giant wolf started to pull downward on the car door, attempting to roll the car over in its original position. It was barking now, causing both Lyarras and Daenerys to scream in terror. “Mummy! Mummy it’s the wolf from my nightmare. Mummy it’s going to get me!” Then, after a few more terrifying seconds, the wolf succeeded in its goal, tipping the car back into its original position. This caused Dany to feel a considerable amount of pain when the metal still lodged in her leg was jolted rather violently. With a final triumphant howl, the wolf decided to look into the car, finally.

Lyarras was petrified. Her nightmare was coming true, almost exactly. A near death situation, interrupted by a giant white wolf with blood red eyes. It’s head poked through the broken window, sniffing at the scared little girl. ‘What are you doing? Please. Please don’t kill my little girl. I can’t lose her. If I lose her, I’ll lose him. If that happens, I don’t want to be in this world’ Daenerys kept thinking over and over. She had no control of the current situation. She tried to move, but she groaned out in pain, the piece of metal still lodged firmly in her leg. This caught the wolfs attention.

With extreme care, it licked Lyarras’ wounds clean, cleaning her cheeks of the blood that had accumulated over the time. Lyarras was still breathing heavily, obviously freaked by the situation, but eventually, she started to calm down. The wolf backed its head out of the door, with Daenerys thinking it had gotten bored with them. Instead, it latched its jaws onto the door and started pulling. Normally, Daenerys wouldn’t of thought that the wolf could rip the door off, but after it tilted a several tonne car back to its original position, she wasn’t too sure. Finally, after one final and rather violent pull, the door came clean off its hinges, still in the beasts mouth. It turned its head, dropped the door and returned to girl. It nudged its nose at her seatbelt, as if asking her to remove it. Lyarras glanced at her mother, scared and unsure what to do. As Daenerys couldn’t do anything in her current situation, she just said “it’s ok sweetie. It seems to want to help. It’s ok.” So after being reassured, Lyarras took her belt off and wrapped her arms around the neck of the wolf. The wolf then proceeded to withdraw from the car entirely, taking Lyarras with it. It walked a bit away from the car before laying down and wrapping itself around the girl. 

By this point, Daenerys’ vision was starting to get blurry. She had lost a lot of blood, and this was finally catching up to her. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, but became alert again after someone appeared at her door. She couldn’t see their face, only their body and what they’re wearing; Black trench coat, jeans, black workers boots and black sweater. The mysterious stranger tried to open the door, but couldn’t, as it had been bent slightly of place. The man cursed to himself and spoke to Daenerys in a voice she instantly recognised. “Look love, whatever you do, don’t freak out. Please.” Daenerys could only nod. “Alright then” the man said. And just like that, he ripped the door from the cars frame and chucked it aside as though it was made out of paper. He knelt down so she could his face, but due to her blurry vision, she couldn’t see properly. It became clearer and clearer, though only by a bit, and she focused on his eyes. Onyx. So grey they were almost black. He prodded at her leg, where she had been impaled, which caused her to flinch in pain slightly. “Jon” she gasped. The man seemed confused, asking who Jon was. “Look miss, I’m really sorry I’m going to have to do this, but if I don’t, you’ll bleed out. Ghost, look after that little girl. Keep her warm.” ‘Who’s ghost, she thought to herself, but all thoughts were gone from her mind when the mysterious man pulled the piece of metal from her leg.

She screamed in absolute agony before blacking out. ‘This will be over. The past seven years have been a nightmare. I’ll wake up and Jon will be with me in the hospital, with his newborn baby. Soon. Soon…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any questions regarding this chapter, please ask as that's what I'm here for and feedback is much appreciated. Thank you very much and until we meet again my friends. Comments and Kudos let's me know that you guys are enjoying this story and wanna see more. It really does mean a lot to me when I see the Kudo and Comment count go up.


	4. Recovery & Apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, another chapter for you, hope you enjoy it. Massive shoutout again to Ghost_Is_Dope for being my Beta yet again. He saves my life.

Shattered Perspectives – Chapter 4 – Recovery

White light. That was the first thing Daenerys saw as she started to regain consciousness. Blinding white light. As the moments went by, her vision became clearer and clearer, finding herself in bed. A very warm bed. She blinked several times, trying to regain control of her senses before finally being able to see again. ‘Where am I?’ she thought to herself. Memories started to come back to her; the stalling of her car, the collision with the other driver, her leg being impaled by a large piece of wreckage, the giant white wolf tipping the car back over, that same wolf carrying her daughter to safety. And him. He was there. He was certainly there. He ripped the door off my car for fucks sucks. She was interrupted from her thoughts from a small little voice. Her little angels voice “Mummy, are you ok?” Lyarras asked with such sincerity. Daenerys couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her lips. “I’m fine sweetheart. How are you? Are you feeling ok?” Daenerys replied 

“My face is a bit sore. The man that saved me, he said I needed some stitches. What are stitches mum?” Dany let out a small laugh. “Come here and I’ll tell you.” Lyarras approached slowly, as if her mother was made out very fragile glass. “Hahaha, come here, stop nannying around me. My leg hurts, that’s all. It’s not as though I’ve lost it.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Lyarras just stopped, frozen in her spot, mouth closed shut. “Sweetheart, what is it? Lya. Lyarras?” asked Dany with a sudden urgency. “What’s happened? Baby, why are you scared to talk?” That was when the tears started to flood out of Lyarras by the Dam full. “All because I wanted to go the park. If I didn’t ask, then we wouldn’t have been driving. That car wouldn’t have hit us! And you’d still have your leg. IT’S ALL MY FAULT! Lyarras was wailing.

Daenerys’ heart broke at that very moment, her daughter, her only child, the one thing that kept her anchored in this, keeping her sane, was blaming herself. For a completely freak accident. Dany hadn’t seen her leg, but she still feel it. It was sore. Very very sore, which is 100% normal considering the circumstances she went through. As Lyarras was still crying, Daenerys had to know for sure. With trembling hands, she reached for the blanket that covered the majority of her body and pulled. It took all her effort not to scream.

Her left leg was completely normal. It was the right leg that wasn’t. From her thigh downwards it was just a regular leg. That all stopped when it got to the knee. All that remained of her lower leg was a stump. Her mind raced back and forth. Her injury couldn’t have been that bad, could it? He said he had to remove it, to stop the bleeding. Jon said that. Her Jon… “Lyarras, come here” Daenerys commanded gently. She couldn’t be angry, couldn’t let herself go in front of her daughter. She didn’t want to push her little girl into the place she herself went after his death. With reluctance, Lyarras walked over to her mother and after being asked to climb onto the bed, she did so. 

“Lyarras” Dany began, “this wasn’t your fault. None of what happened was because of you. Things happen for a reason. Sometimes they’re good. Sometimes they’re bad. We have no control over our destiny. Over our fate. What happened to me was meant to happen. It couldn’t have been avoided. It may have happened somewhere else. Please don’t blame yourself, my little wolf. You’ve been so brave for me. So very brave. You remind me a lot of your father.”

“Where did daddy go? Why did he have to leave so soon. Why is he gone for two weeks?”

At first Daenerys thought she was talking about Jon. He had left her life for good the day Lyarras was born. But he had been gone for 7 years. Not two weeks. It broke her heart when she realised who her daughter was speaking of. Before Dany could reply though, the door to her room opened and someone stepped in. It was a man. A rather large man, wearing a stereotypical doctors coat. ‘So I’m in a hospital. Great’ she said to herself. Only the man replied in a strong Northern accent. “Aye you’re in a hospital. Is there a problem?” 

Daenerys paled, shocked and embarrassed that she had actually spoken out aloud. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. It’s just, what’s happened to me, I can only assume it’ll cost a small fortune. Everything in this god forsaken city does."

The doctor just stared at her for a few moments longer before laughing. “You’re referring to the amputation? Don’t be sorry. Its nothing to fret over. The last three weeks have been kind to you. When you arrived…”

“Three weeks?! I’ve been unconscious for three weeks? Who’s been looking after Lyarras? Who’s been looking after my little girl?” 

“Now Miss Targaryen, I know you have a lot of questions, but I must ask you to calm down. Stress will do you no favour, especially since your body is already under an incredible amount of the stuff. Now I will answer your questions, all of them, one at a time. Just please be calm.” After he had addressed Dany, all three people in the room suddenly looked to the door when they heard loud scratching and whining coming from the other side.

“Hey girl, someone wants to come in. Should we let him?” He asked Lyarras with a big, mischievous grin on his face. Lyarras hesitated, looking towards her mother and after getting the all clear from Dany, went and opened the door. When she did, all Daenerys saw was white dart past straight into the room, before making making its way towards a corner and plodding itself down. “GHOST” Lyarras exclaimed with such joy Daenerys had never seen before. The creature just rolled over onto its back, exposing its belly, its demand rather obvious. Thankfully, Lyarras seemed more than happy to oblige the monstrosity’s request. 

“So Miss Targaryen, I believe you have some questions you wanted answered?” The doctor asked plainly.

“Yes, I do. Who are you?”

“I am Doctor Giantsbane, but you can just call me Tormund.”

“Why am I here? And where exactly is ‘here’?”

“You’re in Hardholme. A little town just outside of Dragonstone. It was quicker to bring you here than it was to try and take you back.”

“You’ve said I’ve been here three weeks? What happened during that time? How did I get here?” 

“You don’t remember? The paramedics brought you in. They said when they arrived, you and your little girl were both out of the car and that someone had managed to stump the bleeding for a little while. It did the job, as without it, you’d not have made it here. We rushed you straight into surgery, trying to repair the damage that had been done in the accident. Unfortunately, we were too late. The inside of your leg had been ripped to shreds. Even if we had saved it, it would’ve been completely useless. There was also a risk of you contracting blood poisoning if you kept it, so I made the decision to remove it. Not to worry though!” Doctor Gianstbane said as though nothing bad had happened.

“What do you mean, ‘not to worry’? I’ve just lost my leg. The medical bill is going to bankrupt me. Please doctor, tell me why I shouldn’t worry.” Daenerys forced out the words through gritted teeth.

“Because everything’s been paid for. Your operation, your medication, hell even the prosthetic leg. You’re sorted.”

“I told you, I can’t afford any of this. A prosthetic leg? Jeez, how much does that cost?”

“Around £5 million. It’s state of the art. I assume you’ve heard of Augmentation? This is basically that. You don’t have to worry though, everything’s been paid for, like I said.”

“By who?”

The doctors face suddenly dropped, as though he had been hoping not to answer the question. “We don’t know.”

“What do you mean, ‘You Don’t Know’? How could you not know. A complete and utter fucking stranger has just spent over £5million on me. ON ME! A nobody. A mother and wife. That’s all. What’s so special about me that caused someone to spend such a vast amount of money?”

Doctor Giantsbane didn’t seem fazed by her outburst. He had seen worse. “When you arrived, all bloody and broken, our biggest concern was keeping you alive. You had a little girl with you. Your daughter. So, at first we managed to stabilise you. It wasn’t easy, but we managed it. Then the diagnosis came about your leg. If we left it as is, you’d die. We had to remove it. But we didn’t know if you could afford it. Here at Hardholme we help out everyone we can, even if that means we have suffer for it later on. We wanted to help, but we couldn’t. That was when a letter arrived, with this hospitals name on it.”

“A letter? A letter saved my life?” She asked, disbelief plain in her voice.

“Aye. It contained a cheque with a helluva lot of money, enough to help with the cost of your treatments for centuries. And also help out with the hospital. It also came with a note. Would you like to read it?”

Daenerys had to comb through all the information in her brain. A cheque, with enough money to save this hospital and her life. For centuries. And there was a letter as well. What did this have to do with her?

“Yes. Yes please.” With careful hands, the doctor reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a small piece of white card, like some sort of fancy invitation and handed it to her. Daenerys had never been so scared in her life, over a piece of fucking paper. So with trembling hands, she turned the note over so that it could be read.

“Daenerys, in the past my actions have cost your lovely Lyarras one parent. Hopefully actions now will save the other. Forever watching over you from my perch, The Old Crow.”

“How very cryptic” the doctor said. “You don’t know who sent us this letter?” He asked her.  
She didn’t. She genuinely had no clue. But this person, who saved her life, and the lives of everyone at this hospital knew her husband. Knew her Jon. Yet he was also the reason he was torn from her life. She didn’t know whether to be grateful or angry. Perhaps she could be both.  
“No, I’m afraid not. Thank you Doctor Giantsbane, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me and my daughter.” 

“All in a day’s work. Ghost, let’s leave these two lovely ladies to have some alone time” Tormund said to Ghost, which earned the Doctor an harrumph from the wolf. 

‘Ghost. That’s what Jon called the wolf as well.’

“Wait doctor, you have no idea who got me out of the car? At all?”

“No, I’m sorry. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just cause the man that got me out of the car also called that wolf Ghost. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

The expression on the good doctors face suddenly changed from happy and chipper to cold and withdrawn. “You’re still on strong medication Miss Targaryen. I believe you’re imagining things.”

“Wait, what happened to the other driver?”

“What other driver?” Tormund asked. 

After he uttered that last sentence, he left, leaving Daenerys and Lyarras in the company of their new companion, Ghost. Things were getting strange. Very strange. And it all seemed to come back to one person. 

Jon Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. You don't have to do either, but it lets me know that you're really enjoying this series. I know you'll have questions after this chapter, so please feel free to ask away. I love answering the questions I can. I really hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for your support and feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest apologies for not updating this sooner. I really hope you enjoy the chapter, hoping to see lots of comments and questions for me at the end. Have fun!

“Arthur. Arthur, wake up handsome.” His girlfriends sweet voice called out to him. Groggily, Arthur opened his eyes, to see a beautiful woman staring down at him, her soft, curling brown hair falling and tickling his face, her large brown eyes piercing his own dark obsidian ones. She kissed him gently, to get his attention, not realising she always had it when he set his eyes upon her. “What’s up hun? What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, his face showing slight concern. “Nothing, it’s just almost 9 o’clock in the morning. And I hate not having you by my side.” Arthur groaned in slight frustration. “Dammit woman. Come back to bed.” He said to her, laughing.

“I can’t my love. The little ones need my attention. And besides” she said whilst grabbing his hand and bringing it to her very swollen belly “this won’t let me sleep past a certain point. I keep getting impatient nudges against my ribs. She’s most definitely your child.” All Arthur could do was look at the woman in front of him. Margaery Tyrell was the best woman a man could ever hope for. Their first meeting was a cliché if ever there was one.

6 years ago, Arthur Dayne woke up from a coma in hospital. No memories of how he ended up there, or even who he was. Only that he had a wallet with a piece of I.D that named him as ‘Arthur Dayne’. The story goes that one day, a year before his awakening, Arthur was found in an alleyway, half naked and bloody. Extremely bloody. When the police arrived, at first, they thought he had been a part of some massacre. When the paramedics arrived however, and all the blood was cleaned up, it was discovered that all the blood came from him. From Arthur. They even did DNA tests on it to make sure it matched. His body had been riddled in surgical scars, all symmetrical on both sides of his body. From just below his neck to right above his ankle, he had scars that looked as though they came from some form of horrific surgery. But those weren’t the only ones Mr Dayne had. Littered among his surgical ones were many others; Bullet wounds, Stab wounds and long jagged cuts, either from being sliced with a blade or being hit with shrapnel. Regardless, doctors at the hospital had no idea why he was still alive. Most of his wounds were so severe that just one of them could have and should have ended his life, one fine example being a stab wound on the part of his body where his heart hid behind; 4 inches wide and god knows how many inches deep. That one mortal wound should’ve killed him. 75% Of all the wounds he sustained should’ve killed him. Yet he’s alive and in a hospital bed in Highgarden’s most advanced (and expensive hospital.)

After being asleep for one year, or possibly longer, the doctors couldn’t tell, Arthur Dayne woke up, much to the shock of the woman who was visiting him. Her family owned this hospital, as well as almost the entirety of Highgarden as well. It was quite the spectacle, the heiress of a multibillion-dollar company being by the bedside of an unresponsive coma patient as he awoke. She wasn’t visiting just him per se, more like the entire Coma Ward. She just happened to be at his bed when he awoke. Whilst to some it may have seemed silly, but to Margaery it appears as though a connection was formed after Arthur’s obsidian eyes locked onto her own brown ones. When she left after the incident, the doctors needing to do their work, she couldn’t help but feel a strange feeling. It was completely foreign to her, having never experienced it before.

It was because of this feeling that Margaery kept coming back to see him, during his very long road to recovery. Her father, Mace Tyrell frowned upon such an action, declaring that it was unbecoming for a lady of her stature to be spending all this time with a man no one knew anything about. He forbade anymore visits, going so far as to post security outside the door to Jon’s room. Margaery was completely distraught. Most people would peg this down as her being a spoiled child who wasn’t getting her way, but she felt lost without Arthur. Whenever she was away from him, she would always feel alone. This went on for a month and would’ve gone on longer, had her grandmother not found out about it. There was a reason she had the nickname ‘The Queen of Thorns’. At first Mace tried to stand up against his mother. Then he tried to get her to see his reasoning behind the whole fiasco. Olenna Tyrell was not amused. So, when Arthur was well enough to move about unassisted, she had him and moved to her penthouse apartment, which conveniently only had one other occupant. Arthur and Margaery spent the whole weekend in there, only coming out of the bedroom for food and showers. Then, 9 months later the twins Rose and Lily were born. By this point in time, Margaery Tyrell no longer cared about her father’s opinion, only her Grandmothers. And now, 4 years later, she and Arthur Dayne, or the Mystery Man as she likes to call him, were expecting their third child.

*

‘What’s wrong Arthur?’ Margaery asked, concerned for her partner. It was a well-known fact that Arthur could brood, but this was something else entirely. ‘Baby what’s wro…’ 

“Nothings wrong, ok? Nothing” Margaery was surprised by his reply but didn’t take it personally. For the past 3 weeks, Arthur had been having trouble sleeping. He’d either wake up in cold sweats or shouting for someone Margaery had never heard of before. For three weeks this happened, where each time Arthur woke up, he’d be gasping a new name and reaching out for someone who wasn’t there. First came Robb, then Arya, Sansa, Rickon and Bran. The last week he only mumbled one name; Dany. She was worried about Arthur, because whilst she fell in love with him, she still didn’t know anything about his past. 

“Marg, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap, it’s just… I’m scared baby. I’m fucking terrified. About everything. Yes, we we’re settled in a nice cabin by the lake where no one will bother us, but still. I’m scared for Rose and Lily, I’m scared for you and the baby. I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel as though we’re running on borrowed time. I mean I don’t even remember anything about my life from before the amnesia. I don’t even know how I got all these scars. One or two or three could be explained, but my whole chest, back and arms? And what the fuck is up with that damn crow on my shoulder? I was branded Marg, fucking branded and I don’t even remember anything. I’m just scared that I’m somehow putting you in danger because no one knows a single fucking thing about me. My first memory, ever, is seeing you as I awoke. That’s it.”

“Arthur, nothing is going to happen to me. Or our children. You protect us, keep us safe, provide for us. Remember when that prick and his friends tried to have his way with me? What was his name, Jeffrey? Jeffrey Baratheon? I knew then and there after seeing him and his cohorts all beaten and bloody you’d do anything to protect us. I’m scared too, Arthur, scared of not knowing what tomorrow holds. But we’ve been together for almost 5 years, 5 beautiful years. We’re going to grow old and grey together, watching our Grandchildren and Great-Grandchildren grow up. You are mine and I am yours. Now. And always. I’m glad I found you. I’m still worried about you, about these nightmares you’ve been having. I mean, who are these people who’s name you’ve been screaming, terrified? I’ve never seen you like this. Ever. I love you Arthur. I love you so much, yet there’s still so much I don’t know about you. Promise me. Promise me that you’ll never leave me. Promise me that if something happens to me, you’ll take care of Rose and Lily. Promise me, Arthur.”

“I promise Margaery. I love you so much.”

“Good, now come over here and give attention. You need to fulfil your husbandly duties to me.” Margaery said with a seductive twinkle on her eyes.

“Gods woman, you’re close to bursting and you want to have sex? You truly are insatiable aren’t you?” Chuckled Arthur in response. 

“Why, yes I am.”

 

*

Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. The man looked down at his phone. “Oh shit. Hello?”

“Is it done?”

“There appears to have been some complications.”

“What sort of complications?”

“Well, for one Daenerys Targaryen is still alive. Seriously injured but alive nonetheless. Her daughter also survived.”

“You told me it would be sorted. That they would both die. Did you lie to me?”

“No sir, I did not.”

“THEN WHY AREN’T THEY BOTH DEAD?!”

“That would be the second complication. It seems as though The Lupus Alba has returned.”

A long, pregnant pause followed before the man on the other side of the telephone replied. “Are you sure?”

“Why yes sir, the man we sent out to kill Miss Targaryen swears it. Says he saw our person of interest rip off a car door with his bare hands. Impossible I know.”

“Bare hands you say?”

“Yes sir, with his bare hands. That’s all we got out of him. At the end of the day, he was assigned to kill two people. He failed. He’s now resting at the bottom of the Blackwater with a .44 slug in his head. Well, what remains of his head at least.”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed. It was rather nasty to be hones…”

“I’m not on about your execution. I’m on about our mysterious Good Samaritan.”

“Is it possible sir? That he’s truly still alive?”

“I think we both know the answer to that. Lupus Est Rediit Alba.”

“Venturaeque hiemis”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment, it really helps me out. Kudos are also nice, but comments are what I strive for. 
> 
> Once again thank you for taking the time to read my story and hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment please. I enjoy reading all your comments.


End file.
